Nuke
Nuke2.PNG|Nuke getting launched (Epic Battle Fantasy 3) Nuke explosion full.png|Nuke explosion Nuke refers to one of two things in the ; an enemy in , or a al Limit Break available for Lance in . The Nuke Limit Break calls back to its appearance in EBF2; using his radio, Lance orders the Valkyrie Tank to launch a massive nuclear missile that hits the enemies in a devastating explosion. It deals massive Fire-based damage to all foes and inflicts a negative status effect ( in EBF3, in EBF4 and EBF5) on foes and players alike. Because of the indiscriminate nature of its secondary effect, Nuke requires some thought and planning to use, although it is still far less dangerous than the Black Hole Limit Break. In EBF5 Nuke also changes the weather to Radiation, which will randomly debuff the defences of foes and players. Foe Users When used by Dark Lance, Nuke causes no negative side effects to the enemy side. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Dark Lance Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Lancelot Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |StatusChance = 100% |StatusStrength = 3x |Acc = 200% |Crit = 20% |RdF = 20% |lvl1power = 120 |lvl1AP = 1000 |lvl2power = 180 |lvl2AP = 2000 |lvl3power = 250 |lvl3AP = 4000 |lvl4power = 320 |lvl4AP = 8000 |lvl5power = 450 |lvl5AP = 16000 |req1 = Airstrike |reqtype = (all) |req2 = Bullet Hell}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Nuke no longer deals recoil damage to the players. -- |Damage Type = -- |StatusIcon = |StatusChance = 100% |Acc = 200% 100% |Crit = 10% -- |RdF = 10% -- |lvl1power = 150 -- |lvl1AP = 300 |lvl1StatusStrength = 3x |lvl2power = 230 -- |lvl2AP = 900 |lvl2StatusStrength = 3x |lvl3power = 320 -- |lvl3AP = 2000 |lvl3StatusStrength = 4x |lvl4power = 400 -- |lvl4AP = 4000 |lvl4StatusStrength = 4x |lvl5power = 500 -- |lvl5AP = 12000 |lvl5StatusStrength = 5x |req1 = Air Strike |reqtype = (all) |req2 = Bullet Hell |note = Forces the players to jump off the screen, curing .}} ''Epic Battle Fantasy 5'' Lance joins the party with the Limit already at level 2. -- |Damage Type = -- |StatusIcon = |StatusChance = 100% |Acc = 200% 100% |Crit = 10% -- |RdF = 10% -- |lvl1power = 150 -- |lvl1AP = N/A |StatusStrength = 5x |lvl2power = 230 -- |lvl2AP = N/A |lvl3power = 320 -- |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl4power = 400 -- |lvl4AP = 3000 |lvl5power = 500 -- |lvl5AP = 10000 |note = Forces the players to jump off the screen, curing . Before the v2 update, it changed the weather for 3 turns (incorrectly stated as 5 turns).}} Trivia *The Bestiary in Epic Battle Fantasy 2 identifies the Nuke as a "V3 Rocket". This is one of many Nazi allusions in Lance's EBF2 appearance; in this case, a parallel to the V1 and V2 missiles used by Nazi Germany in the final months of World War 2. *In EBF2, one medal requires you to be hit by a Nuke. In EBF3, you can earn a medal by using the Nuke Limit Break for the first time. *In EBF4, Nuke no longer dealing recoil damage to the players is explained as Lance having evacuated the entire team from the field right before the nuke hits. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Limit Breaks Category:Foes Category:Lance